Perfeição
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: [BATTLE ROYALE] [UA] Quando se tem uma profissão como essa... sempre há a chance de se conhecer novos rostos... mas o que acontece quando um desses rostos lhe chama mais atenção do que deveria? Seria esse finalmente Perfeito? [Prestente para Arale!]


**Disclaimer: **Battle Royale não me pertence. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão – e por livre e espontânea pressão.

**Perfeição**

**To: Arale**

_**Revisão: Pyoko-chan**_

Estava acabando de sair da sua aula de violino, em que ela, claro, era a professora. Aquele lugar até que não era tão ruim, tinha boas pessoas, pessoas engraçadas e _amigas_. Fazia tempo que não podia chamar alguém de amigo, claro, ossos do ofício, se assim pudesse dizer.

Mas ainda assim, eram ofícios antigos… antigos, mas que não deixavam de participar de sua vida, não? Afinal, a prova disso tudo era que continuava com _ele._ Conseguia lembrar-se de maneira quase que perfeita a primeira vez em que tinham lhe falado dele. Bom, não tinha lá sido o melhor dos comentários, tampouco a melhor das maneiras de se conhecer alguém…

_**Estava trancada naquela mesma sala de sua casa… era enorme, um salão, praticamente. Mas que lugar melhor que aquele para ouvir o eco das melodias produzidas por cada nota que colocava no seu instrumento preferido? O som ecoava… era quase que mágico, simplesmente magnífico… e ninguém ousava lhe interromper naquele lugar. Ai daquele que ousasse… sim. Vivia naquele lugar enorme praticamente sozinha, além dos empregados, que certas vezes, ela achava que apenas ocupavam espaço.**_

_**Mas esquecia-se… esquecia-se de tudo enquanto estava ali, simplesmente sozinha, com o som de sua própria música ecoando nas quatro paredes e lhe fazendo sentir-se melhor. Era a única coisa que lhe deixava calma depois do seu **_**trabalho**__

_**Ao mesmo tempo, sabia que aquele dia estava sendo terrível. Tinha certeza de que acordara com o pé esquerdo e que teria mesmo de **_**matar**_** alguém… e alguém estava realmente pedindo para ser morto naquela manhã.**_

_**Quem diabos quer que fosse, abriu a porta sem ao menos ter batido ou pedido licença, abriu e quebrou toda a magia da melodia que estava ecoando naquele momento, quebrou-a com aquela voz irritante:**_

– _**Yumi-sama! Tenho boas… – ele parou subitamente de falar, quando percebeu o brusco movimento da jovem com o braço. Ela brandiu com força o arco que usava para tocar minutos atrás, e de seu extremo, uma lâmina apareceu. Ela virou-se em milésimos de segundo e atirou o arco contra o lugar de onde a voz vinha. Dois centímetros. Apenas mais dois centímetros para a esquerda dela, e a orelha dele teria voado longe. Estava o encarando agora com aquela expressão nada feliz, uma expressão certamente assassina. –… novas. – completou a frase quase sem voz, suando frio.**_

– _**Ijima, já disse para nunca, jamais, em circunstância alguma, me interromper ou entrar nesta sala quando eu estiver aqui, será que você é surdo? – ela disse, seguindo até ele com o violino ainda em sua mão esquerda, com uma expressão de completo tédio no rosto.**_

– _**É… sinto muito, esqueci desse detalhe, mas é que estava empolgado. – ele disse, completamente sem graça e ainda suando frio quando ela arrancou de vez o arco fincado pela lâmina na parede ao seu lado.**_

_**Ela fez alguma coisa, que aos olhos dele nada mais pareceu do que segurar o arco, mas a lâmina voltou a se acoplar no interior do mesmo. Ela depositou o violino e o arco numa mesa adiante e sentou-se de pernas cruzadas em cima de uma poltrona, ainda mais longe da porta onde ele estava.**_

– _**E então? Disse que tinha boas novas, não foi? Espero que sejam muito boas. – ela falou, no mesmo tom desinteressado de sempre. – Hoje acordei com o pé esquerdo.**_

– _**Isso não é nada bom, não? – Ijima disse, sorrindo sem graça e entrando no lugar, fechando a porta em seguida. – Mas acho que isso vai animar o seu dia. Tenho trabalho novo pra você.**_

– _**Você só pode ser mesmo um retardado! – ela implicou. – Como diabos vem me dizer que um **_**trabalho **_**chega perto de ser uma boa nova? Ta querendo levar um soco a essa hora da manhã?**_

– _**Mas… precisa ver qual vai ser seu novo alvo, Yumi-sama! – ele tornou a falar, parecendo animado.**_

– _**Ahn… ele é homem? – ela perguntou, ajeitando-se na cadeira, parecendo interessada na proposta.**_

– _**Sim. – Ijima respondeu ainda animado.**_

– _**É bonito?**_

– _**Er… Yumi-sama… – uma gota pendeu ao lado de sua cabeça. – É seu novo **_**alvo**_**, não seu novo **_**pretendente**__

– _**Detalhes, detalhes… vamos, mostre-me logo. – ela disse, mais curiosa que o normal, debruçando-se sobre o sofá para alcançar o homem que estava sentado numa cadeira à sua frente.**_

_**Apenas naquele momento ela se deu conta de que ele estava com uma pasta em mãos, e estendeu-lhe para que ela observasse o novo dono de suas atenções dali em diante.**_

– _**Hm… nada mau hein! – ela disse, abrindo a pasta e observando o rosto do homem na foto. – Tenho a ligeira impressão de que meu dia começou a ficar melhor.**_

– _**Nem tanto, Yumi-sama. – ele disse em resposta, agora sorrindo ainda mais sem graça, como quem tem algo a dizer e simplesmente não diz.**_

– _**Fale logo antes que eu perca a minha felicidade por ter visto esse gostoso aqui. – ela disse, ainda fitando a imagem do homem que estava na pasta, sem se dar ao trabalho de ler as informações, ou até mesmo o nome.**_

– _**Ele é **_**bom**_**, Yumi-sama. Já matou três que foram atrás dele. Por isso é valioso. – Ijima falou como se aquilo fosse um segredo a ser confidenciado. – E é poderoso também, tem influência e conhecidos… herdou o império do pai.**_

– _**E por isso conseguiu se livrar de três antes? – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, ainda não desviando os olhos da imagem em mãos.**_

– _**Ele tem treinamento de matador, Yumi-sama. – o outro comentou, ainda mais confidencialmente.**_

– _**Então… estão me mandando atrás dele para que ele seja morto, ou para que eu morra? – Yumi perguntou finalmente se virando para encarar o jovem ao seu lado. Tinha um sorriso terrivelmente cínico nos lábios. – Eu sei que **_**eles**_** não gostam de mim por ser **_**boa demais**_**. Então, me mandam uma presa que têm certeza de que vai me vencer, não?**_

– _**N-não é bem isso… Yumi-sama. – ele disse agora temeroso.**_

– _**É claro que é. – ela disse, sorrindo largamente e dessa vez não era cínica. – Só que você ainda não percebeu. O único erro deles foi achar que eu irei perder. Vão ver só… eu vou dar um jeito nesse matador de matadores. Pena que ele é muito gostoso… mas, o que fazer?**_

– _**Então está aceitando o trabalho, Yumi-sama? – Ijima perguntou ansioso pela resposta positiva da outra.**_

– _**Bom… nosso… – ela buscou pelo nome do alvo na folha de informações. – **_**Kazuo Kiriyama**_** já está com os dias contados…**_

– _**Que bom, Yumi-sama! – Ijima se levantou de um pulo. – Eu avisarei… assim que pegá-lo, ficará tão rica que nunca mais precisará **_**trabalhar**_** novamente.**_

– _**Informações. Traga-me o que tiver… e lhes trago a cabeça dele numa bandeja de prata. – ela disse, se levantando de um pulo da poltrona e depositando a pasta com as informações do seu novo alvo sobre o assento onde estivera. Sorria de maneira convencida. – Ouro é muito caro pra esses idiotas filhos d'uma puta.**_

– _**Ah… cl-claro, Yumi-sama. – Ijima disse, pegando a pasta de volta e seguindo até a saída.**_

– _**Eeeeeiiiiiii!!! – Yumi chamou-o, antes que ele saísse do seu alcance de visão. – Quem disse que podia levar a pasta de volta?! Pode deixar aí… quer roubar minha foto, é? Oras!**_

– _**Ah… claro. – Ijima deixou a pasta sobre uma das mesas do lugar e se dirigiu até a porta novamente, parando para olhar a fenda deixada pela arma por uns instantes. – Com licença, até mais, Yumi-sama.**_

– _**Tchau, tchau. – ela disse, acenando antes que o outro saísse da sala.**_

_**Andou até a mesa onde seu violino estava repousando. Passou os dedos levemente pelas cordas deste, de uma maneira quase que cuidadosa. Sorriu presunçosa… finalmente, um alvo à altura.**_

E que altura, devia admitir… afinal, 1,81 m não era tamanho pra qualquer um, tá que ela também não era baixa demais… 1,74 m a diferença nem era tamanha assim. Mas por que diabos lembrar-se da altura dele? Tinha coisas mais importantes pra lembrar… e certamente mais interessantes… teria se lembrado de mais alguns detalhes de quando o conhecera… se seus pensamentos não tivessem sido interrompidos, claro.

– Oi, professora Marian. – uma jovem garota, carregando um violino já guardado parou diante dela, antes que ela saísse do prédio onde costumava dar as aulas.

– Ah, Helen. – ela cumprimentou a garota de volta. Ela tinha cabelos pretos longos e um rosto bonito, bem enfeitado… era vaidosa, pelo visto… lembranças ruins… ou seriam _boas?_ – Está gostando das aulas?

– Ah, com certeza, professora! – ela respondeu, animada, parecia empolgada em aprender a tocar um violino. – Acho que convencerei meus pais a me deixarem no violino. Realmente não quero fazer ballet.

– Ballet também não é uma má escolha. – Yumi respondeu, ajeitando a alça da caixa do violino nas mãos. – Pense bem antes de escolher.

– Mas eu já estou decidida. – ela falou firme. – Vou continuar com o violino.

– Isso é muito bom, então. – Yumi respondeu, sorrindo para a garota. – Já que é assim, te vejo semana que vem. Não falte.

– Com certeza! – a garota concordou, parecendo bem animada. – Até semana que vem, professora.

– Até. – Yumi sorriu quando a garota desapareceu virando a esquina.

Parou na frente do prédio, como se decidisse para onde seguir no meio daquela cidade grande. Olhou por uns minutos por onde a garota desapareceu.

– Bah… devia ter escolhido Ballet. – disse para si mesma, de maneira emburrada. – Não gosto da sua cara. _Mulherzinha atrevida… teve o que mereceu._ – sussurrou as últimas palavras consigo mesma, deixando um sorriso escapar de seus lábios, começou a andar ao longo da calçada, passando por todos os transeuntes que se acumulavam no centro da cidade.

_**A noite estava simplesmente esplêndida… onde estava naquele momento? Num belo lugar, observando as estrelas de**_** perto.**_** Quanto mais alto, sempre melhor. Coberturas eram os melhores lugares dos hotéis… e os melhores, sempre estavam mais altos… a queda sempre era maior e mais dolorosa. Claro, ela não se daria ao trabalho de se desequilibrar daquela sacada, sentada na batente desta, encostada à parede ao lado das portas entreabertas, escondida pela escuridão da própria noite, e simplesmente cair. Não cairia diante de sua **_**presa**_**. A noite estava apenas começando.**_

_**Mas… uma coisa tinha saído errado, aquela segunda – ou única – **_**voz**_** dentro do quarto, não estava em seus planos… não, não imaginou que apareceria, sabe-se lá de onde. Mas desde a primeira palavra pronunciada… não tinha gostado nem um pouco daquele **_**tom**_** presunçoso e... **_**sedutor**__

_**Não conseguia prestar atenção numa só palavra nojenta que ela estava dizendo… mas a voz dele não se pronunciou. Chegou a pensar que ele não estivesse lá… mas ela estaria por acaso falando com a imagem dele apenas? Quem era esse homem afinal? Ah, mas aquela **_**vadia**_** já estava lhe deixando com raiva. Com muita raiva… quem ela **_**pensava**_** que era para interromper a sua **_**caçada**_**? Garota de programa vagabunda. Só para lhe estragar a noite e o belo som do silêncio… a única coisa que lhe satisfazia agora era que ele não falava… continuava a guardar o silêncio.**_

_**Cansou-se de ouvir aquela voz irritante. Apoiou o violino sobre o ombro e segurou o arco suavemente, movendo-o delicadamente sobre as cordas revestidas em prata… o som ecoou pela noite, pela bela noite adentro… e ecoou pelo ouvido de outros… sim, aquela irritadiça voz e aquelas palavras baixas finalmente tinham cessado. Vivaldi… Vivaldi tinha o dom de se sobrepor a todas as vozes… e que bela melodia, capaz de quebrar o silêncio e ao mesmo tempo fortalecê-lo. Capaz de chamar a atenção…**_

_**Mas por que diabos aquela vozinha irritante tinha que mais uma vez lhe quebrar o perfeito silêncio? Estava pedindo para ser calada à força, certamente. Acabara de estragar sua caçada, e agora, sua melodia? Não sobreviveria para contar a história.**_

– _**Mas de onde está vindo esse som terrível?! – a irritante voz feminina se fez presente de dentro da sala.**_

_**Terrível? Aquilo já bastava. Levantou-se cuidadosamente da batente da sacada e, cessando a melodia, andou delicadamente até as portas entreabertas. Observou os presentes na sala. Seu rosto ainda estava parcialmente encoberto pelas sombras da noite. Seus olhos encontraram primeiramente os olhos daquele a quem caçava… belos olhos verdes, não? Tão sem brilho quanto ouro envelhecido. Mas ainda assim, estavam estranhamente **_**atentos**_** à melodia, talvez? Ao silêncio? Ou ao novo convidado indesejado, por assim dizer? Afinal, a rasga-mortalha que sobrevoa sua casa aos gritos não é o melhor convidado numa noite silenciosa.**_

– _**Oras, quem diabos é você?! – a mulher perguntou, atraindo finalmente os olhos atentos da profissional sobre si, claro, ela não estava ciente daquele pequeno detalhe. – E o que estava fazendo na sacada?**_

_**Ela não respondeu. Não devia satisfações a ninguém, e quem quer que fosse a vadia de longos cabelos castanhos e curvas bem feitas, realmente estava pedindo para morrer, com tamanho desaforo entre dois **_**profissionais**__

– _**Vamos, responda! O que quer com o **_**meu**_** Kiriyama? – ela perguntou mais impaciente ainda, dando passos em direção à sacada.**_

_**Naquele breve momento, ao ouvir a pronuncia do pronome possessivo, saindo dos lábios daquela mulher e se referindo a sua presa, alertou-se. E naquele mesmo momento, pôde sentir perfeitamente: ele estava mais atento do que nunca em si, mesmo que estivesse parcialmente escondida pelas sombras.**_

_**Antes que a mulher desse mais um passo, finalmente proferiu as poucas e únicas palavras dirigidas apenas à dona dos cabelos castanhos e da maquiagem pesada.**_

– _**Kazuo Kiriyama… é **_**meu**_**. – fez questão de corrigir. E com o mesmo movimento de outro dia, brandiu o braço em que segurava o arco com força. A lâmina surgiu rapidamente e, antes que ela pudesse ao menos negar aquela afirmação, o sangue já escorria do meio de sua testa, onde a lâmina tinha acertado em cheio, atravessando a cabeça da jovem… infelizmente, estragando a péssima maquiagem.**_

_**Ela caiu como numa leve dança… movimentos lindos e sincronizados, assim como o sangue escorrendo daquele novo buraco em sua testa. Yumi sorriu de lado, era magnífico o som do silêncio não? Principalmente quando quebrado pelo baque surdo de mais um corpo se chocando contra o chão bem aos seus pés.**_

_**Ergueu os olhos para **_**ele.**_** Kazuo Kiriyama… não movera um dedo para sair de onde estava, não movera um dedo para ajudar, nem para falar alguma coisa, para prevenir a mulher. Ah, sim, ela notara… ela sabia que ele estava atento a cada um de seus movimentos, sabia que seus claros olhos tinham percebido até mesmo segundos antes de ela brandir o braço… olhos de um matador, sim… seria um belo e prazeroso desafio.**_

_**Sorriu para ele, ainda do mesmo lugar. Não se moveu para pegar o arco de volta, continuou com o violino em uma das mãos, parada na sacada.**_

– _**Bom… parece que nosso pequeno encontro foi estragado. Que pena… você é bem mais gostoso em carne e osso, sabia? – sorriu ainda mais largo, deu um passo para trás. – Bom… quem sabe Beethoven da próxima vez? E um Stradivarius… um belo Stradivarius para sua morte, meu querido… se valer mesmo a pena.**_

_**Saiu do campo de visão, sem ao menos se importar em recuperar seu arco. Mais uma vez escondeu-se na noite… e sumiu dos olhos de sua presa. Não havia sido daquela vez, mas logo, logo o teria. Realmente… seria um desperdício e tanto ter que levar embora apenas a sua cabeça… mas era o único jeito.**_

Parou de súbito na rua, procurando por um táxi mais próximo. Não podia continuar perdida em pensamentos daquele jeito, ou acabaria sendo atropelada. Precisava logo se apressar… ou se atrasaria para seu encontro, o que era um grande problema. Ele não gostava de esperar. Possivelmente, _odiava_ ter que esperar. Então, mesmo que se sentisse segura o suficiente para desafiá-lo – e como não se sentir? – era melhor deixar as coisas calmas e perfeitas como haviam de ser já tinha algum tempo.

Finalmente, depois de andar um pouco mais, um dos motoristas vagabundos daquela cidade infernal tinha parado diante do seu sinal com a mão.

Depois de se acomodar no banco traseiro e dar o endereço de onde precisaria estar, apoiou a caixa do violino ao seu lado no banco, seu _precioso_ instrumento musical. Tá que ele tinha lá seus truques, que o deixavam ainda mais precioso, mas não deixava de tocar magicamente com as mesmas cordas banhadas a prata de sempre. É, podia-se dizer que ela tinha um bom gosto e da melhor qualidade para suas _armas_. Mas, nem suas habilidades de luta eram de se desperdiçar… era uma perfeita espiã, sabia se esconder bem… e caçar em perfeito silêncio, como os mais experientes animais de instintos apurados. Os instintos dela não eram apurados, não… eram _perfeitos._ Pena – ou não – que os _dele_ também eram.

_**Saltou para longe, para perto do sofá, pouco antes que ele lhe acertasse. Nenhum dos dois demonstrava sinal de cansaço, a noite era apenas deles. O quarto luxuoso de mais um dos hotéis estava silencioso… muito silencioso… nem seus passos e golpes ecoavam no lugar, claro, se acertassem um ao outro, ou alguma outra coisa dentro do local.**_

_**Estava agora mais para o centro da sala. Já ele, estava do outro lado, perto da janela, deixando que a luz do luar fizesse sua sombra dançar no chão de uma maneira… perfeita. Ela sorriu… claro, ele não fazia o mesmo. Pensava… quantas vezes será que tinha ouvido a voz dele? Sorrisos? Já era pedir completamente demais.**_

– _**Acho que… está na hora de acabar com a brincadeira… – ela disse, sorrindo-lhe de maneira presunçosa e balançando o arco que ainda permanecia em sua mão… fazendo a lâmina aparecer novamente.**_

_**Ele estreitou os olhos… claro que estreitou, pensava no que ela faria… pois que ficasse pensando. Ela o conhecia, assim como ele era demasiado atento… mas agora ela estava em vantagem, e atirar o arco contra ele... seria uma burrice desmedida? Sim, ou alguma coisa pior, já que ele conhecia aquela técnica há algum tempo. Então, se não surtiria efeito nele, surtiria em outro lugar.**_

_**Jogou o arco bem para cima de sua cabeça, fazendo-o despedaçar o vidro da única lâmpada que iluminava o ambiente. Agora sim, as melodias soavam mais perto de seu ouvido, e o silêncio sussurrava "vitória" diretamente em sua mente. Como era perfeito estar escondida em sombras mais uma vez… agora, apenas a silhueta dele lhe era visível sob a luz da lua, e aquela era sua vantagem. Era tão bom estar acostumada à noite, ao silencio, à sutileza e… à **_**morte**__

_**Avançou silenciosamente contra ele, quando viu que ele simplesmente tinha relaxado, não estava em guarda, era como se esperasse ser golpeado a qualquer instante. Mas… não podia esquecer que ele também era um matador, tinha seus truques… assim como também não podia perder aquela chance de ouro, de finalmente atingi-lo.**_

_**Correu até ele, pronta para lhe golpear, mas aquilo apenas deu início a mais uma magnífica seqüência de golpes entre ambos. Sim, ele estava perfeitamente atento ao mínimo som que seus pés faziam, ecoando na madeira do chão, avisando-o sobre sua aproximação, seus próximos movimentos… mesmo em meio à escuridão do lugar. Ah, como era prazeroso… como era simplesmente perfeito! Sabia lidar realmente com os melhores, era um dos melhores, com certeza… e teria que ser morto, infelizmente… infelizmente cruzara seu caminho… ah, mas que desperdício, que grande desperdício. Não queria ter que matá-lo, mas ela era a **_**matadora**_** ali, ela era a assassina de sangue frio… ela daria um fim nele, e faria os outros a temerem ainda mais. Sim, com certeza faria!**_

_**Desviou-se de um soco dele, pulando para trás. Já vira, minutos antes, o reflexo do prateado da lâmina de seu arco, precisava apenas pegá-la e ele estaria simplesmente perdido… sim, precisava fazer apenas aquilo. Virou-se e esticou o braço para alcançar seu arco, pulou por cima do encosto do sofá, atraindo-o consigo, tinha certeza de que ele viria. Ao pular por sobre o móvel, seus pés pararam bem diante de um corredor largo, virou-se repentinamente ao senti-lo perto de si… ele era assustadoramente rápido! Mas não poderia ser mais rápido que ela.**_

_**Ao fazer o giro, levou o braço em mesma direção, acertaria em cheio qualquer um que viesse atrás de si… ou será que **_**não**__

_**Foram apenas milésimos de segundos, não entendeu muito bem o que acontecera… num segundo, estava pronta para atravessar sua presa com aquela lâmina, no outro, ele lhe tinha segurado o pulso com força, empurrado-a contra a parede, imprensando-a.**_

_**Tudo pareceu andar em câmera lenta a partir daquele minuto… como? Como ele a tinha pegado? Como alguém conseguira encurralá-la?! Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo… era **_**impossível!**

_**Escutou o silêncio sendo quebrado, o som da lâmina caindo ao chão… tinha passado tão pouco tempo? Todas aquelas indagações tinham lhe surgido à mente em tão poucos milésimos de segundo? Não importava… o que importava era que não tinha a resposta para elas… não havia como! Ou…**_

_**Fitou-o nos olhos verdes, tão perto de si… mesmo com a escuridão do lugar, fracamente iluminado pela luz da lua entrando pela janela… conseguia ver perfeitamente aqueles olhos esverdeados… bem perto… muito perto. Não se movia, seu cérebro ainda não conseguia associar o fato de que… **_**havia sido pega**_**. Encarou-o fixo nos olhos e, de um segundo a outro, com movimento algum por parte dos dois, tudo pareceu mais claro… tão claro quanto os olhos dele… ou quanto à luz do luar…**_

– _**É… você é mesmo perfeito, hein? – ela disse, esboçando um sorriso no rosto… seria seu último sorriso, não? Precisava… precisava rir da burrice que fizera ao achar que venceria na escuridão… os olhos dele eram bem mais acostumados à bela escuridão do que os seus. Seriam belos parceiros. – É… parece que aqueles filhos da puta estavam certos ao achar que me venceria também.**_

_**Ele continuou calado, sem se mover também, apenas encarando-a como já vinha fazendo. Ela não sabia o que ele estava esperando, ou se talvez tivesse encontrado alguma coisa muito engraçada no seu rosto, além dele mesmo. Mas, mais do que tudo, não sabia o que um matador estava achando de tão interessante em sua presa.**_

– _**Tá, o que você está esperando? – ela perguntou, e seu espírito de luta já havia ido por água abaixo… ele a encurralara mesmo. Estava tirando algum tipo de onda com a sua cara? Por que não fazia logo o que fazia de melhor… e acabava com tudo de uma vez? – Por que não acaba logo com isso?**_

– _**De um matador a outro… – ela por dois segundos achou que estava sonhando ao ouvir aquela voz, e dessa vez, tão perto que era capaz de sentir a respiração dele em sua pele. –… não existe perfeição.**_

– _**Eh? – estava perdida… completamente perdida… e tinha impressão de que se ele chegasse mais perto, bateriam as testas – ou outra coisa relativamente mais interessante.**_

_**Sentiu-o conduzir a mão dela até o próprio tórax, na lateral, mas ainda mantinha a mesma distância entre os rostos e corpos. O que diabos ele estava fazendo afinal? Por que não a matava logo de uma vez? E o que era aquilo de perfeição?! Realmente era mais maluco do que ela imaginara… será que matar muitas pessoas e sentir o cheiro do sangue estava começando a lhe fazer mal? Bom, sabia que o que quer que fosse, era só ele afrouxar o aperto em seu pulso, e daria um jeito de escapar.**_

_**Mas quem diria que a mais profissional matadora de todos os tempos seria surpreendida daquele jeito? E não era nada do que havia imaginado anteriormente, com certeza. Enquanto ele depositara a sua mão sobre o lado do tórax dele, colou seus lábios aos da garota de maneira quase que selvagem… ela estava tão perdida em novidades que não sabia o que fazer. Estava completamente sem reação. Mas logo o seu instinto falou mais alto… empurrá-lo no momento de distração e fugir? De maneira alguma, claro que ela não desperdiçaria a chance de tê-lo, apenas para si… ele era nada mais que perfeito, não? Ele fora o único a vencê-la numa batalha. **_

_**Entreabriu os lábios e permitiu que ele aprofundasse o toque, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de que ainda estava numa caçada. Mas o que importava? Podia fazer uma simples pausa para o intervalo.**_

_**Ele afrouxou a pressão sobre o pulso dela, e apenas naquele momento ela lembrou-se do movimento dele, para levar o braço dela até o local. Agora entendia o porquê do comentário avulso da perfeição… sentiu um líqüido viscoso correr por entre seus dedos lentamente… assim como o tecido no mesmo local estava rasgado… era isso, por mais que ele a tivesse encurralado, ela lhe deixara uma marca bem visível… e duraria por muito aquela marca. Mas não parou o beijo, ele tampouco… afinal, por que parar a satisfação de seus atuais desejos? Estava mais que claro o que os dois queriam ali e naquele momento, naquele breve momento de loucura e sanidade ao mesmo tempo.**_

_**Ele largou completamente a mão dela, ainda parada sobre o próprio ferimento. Ela não sabia se ele estava sentindo alguma dor ou não, mas não demonstrava nada daquilo… o que mais demonstrava ali, naquele instante, era desejo, desejo este que ela percebia cada vez mais presente, cada vez mais ávido, mais sedento… o corpo dele a prensara ainda mais contra a parede, deixando o calor dos corpos interagir mais ativamente. A mão que lhe prendia o pulso agora escorregava pelo seu rosto até alcançar seu pescoço e começar a mexer nos longos cabelos escuros. A outra mão, já escorregava pela sua cintura, delicada e suave… ao mesmo tempo em que ávida e tempestuosa.**_

_**Ela? Instintos assassinos deviam estar passeando longe naquela hora… **_**muito**_** longe, certamente… sua boca, ainda estava muito ocupada, provando o doce sabor dos lábios de sua **_**presa.**_** Era… prazeroso… muito.**_

Detalhes à parte… naquela mesma noite… uma – muito - longa noite tinha percebido que realmente queria o mesmo que ele ao começar aquele simples beijo. Ah, se tinha percebido… noite perfeita, não? Caça e caçador se entendendo daquele jeito? Quem poderia imaginar? Mas… seres perfeitos estão sempre destinados um ao outro, afinal, nenhum suporta os mínimos erros dos mortais, certo? Mas… de profissional a iniciante, realmente não existia perfeição… momentos perfeitos, talvez, não perfeição.

Mentira… para ela, mesmo com aquela cicatriz, ele continuava a ser perfeito, o único homem que a vencera e que a tivera num mesmo dia… e que homem.

Sorriu consigo mesma, observando a rua através da janela do táxi. Não devia faltar muito para chegar agora, para encontrá-lo, ir para casa, e fingir que tinha uma vida normal, pelo menos alguns dias da semana, por assim dizer. Que dia era? Sexta-feira, não? Então… era apenas mais um dia tranqüilo, como alguns outros.

Voltou os olhos para o violino mais uma vez e, depois, pegou o celular que carregava no bolso. Olhou a hora neste. Se não se apressasse mais, teria certeza de que chegaria atrasada. Mas, infelizmente não era ela que estava ao volante, ou seja, teria que esperar a boa vontade do motorista acelerar aquele carro de uma vez. Como poderia uma pessoa andar só em 60 km/h numa avenida movimentada? Ela com certeza conseguiria mais de 80 km/h, e ultrapassando todos os carros, certamente. Pensando bem, já estava na hora de conseguir um carro. Só tinham que se firmar ali e pronto, dava pra conseguir um carro com o que tinham.

Pelos deuses, até mesmo Ijima conseguiria dirigir mais rápido que aquele homem! Ijima… é, que coincidência lembrar-se daquele verme inútil. Achava que ele trabalhava mais para ela do que para os senhores que encomendavam os trabalhos, mas era mais ao contrário. Pois é, nunca tinha ninguém de confiança por perto, e ele também fora o pior, certamente.

_**Estava ela, mais uma vez naquele grande salão de sua casa. Mas desta vez, não tocava seu violino, estava apenas desligada do resto do mundo, sentada numa das poltronas, olhando para o teto, ou algum ponto entre seus olhos e este. O lugar era decorado em tons muito claros, beirando o branco. Dava uma estranha sensação de paz, Mas ela realmente nunca parara para pensar naquilo. Afinal, sempre que entrava ali, estava muito agitada, com raiva, ou simplesmente queria tocar violino… e tocar aquele instrumento com os olhos abertos não era a coisa que ela costumava fazer. Fechava-os, ignorava todas as cores do lugar e todo o resto. Mas agora, pensativa, sem vontade de tocar violino, finalmente parara para prestar atenção nas cores do lugar. Era… sua casa era em sua maioria decorada naquelas cores. Seus pais a tinham decorado daquele jeito… mas nunca parou para prestar atenção… parava apenas para olhar **_**vermelho**_**, um brilhante e viscoso vermelho com o qual já estava muito acostumada.**_

_**Desprendeu a atenção do lugar a sua volta para olhar o jovem que entrava silenciosamente no ambiente. Claro que não era silencioso o suficiente para que ela não lhe notasse… nada conseguia ser suficientemente sutil para passar despercebido por ela. Exceto talvez por **_**ele**__

– _**Não se preocupe, não estou armada, Ijima. – ela disse, virando os olhos lentamente para o jovem que aparecera.**_

– _**Ah… Y-Yumi-sama, não era bem isso… é que… não queria ter que interromper… caso estivesse tocando… er… você entende, não? – ele disse, seguindo cautelosamente até ela.**_

– _**O que é que você quer? – ela perguntou, sentando-se ereta na poltrona confortável e não deixando de encarar o jovem diante de si.**_

– _**Er… foi você que me chamou, Yumi-sama. – ele disse, um tanto quanto desconcertado.**_

– _**Chamei? – ela questionou, tentando lembrar-se do porquê de chamar o jovem ali. – Ah, é… chamei.**_

_**Ela assumiu uma expressão mais entendida e ao mesmo tempo pensativa, como se ainda quisesse lembrar-se de alguma coisa. Ijima ficou a fitá-la por demorados minutos, esperando que ela lhe dissesse o motivo de ele estar ali… mas nada foi proferido por ela.**_

– _**Er… Yumi-sama? – ele chamou de maneira temerosa. Afinal, ela falaria ou não?**_

– _**Ah, sim! – pareceu acordar de algum transe. – Lembrei onde tinha deixado. – levantou-se de um pulo da poltrona e seguiu até uma mesa perto da parede, onde ficava o violino no momento.**_

_**Ijima observou-a atentamente. O que será que a jovem tinha em mente ao fazer aquilo? Ou melhor, o que ela estava procurando? Caso fosse alguma arma, ele estaria em maus lençóis. Encolheu-se um pouco na cadeira com aquele pensamento… mas aliviou-se quando percebeu que ela voltava para ele com uma pasta em mãos… certamente a ficha de alguém que ele já havia lhe trazido anteriormente. A questão era… de **_**quem**__

– _**Aqui… pode levar de volta. – Yumi disse, estendendo a ficha de uma de suas vítimas até as mãos dele.**_

– _**O-o que é isso, Yumi-sama? – ele perguntou, olhando a ficha e percebendo o nome que estava escrito nela. – Kazuo Kiriyama? Você conseguiu? Você o matou?! – perguntou com um tom esperançoso e uma expressão bem feliz. – Quer dizer… Yumi-sama só devolve as fichas quando termina o trabalho, não é mesmo?**_

– _**Iie. – ela respondeu, voltando a sentar-se na confortável poltrona e encarando o jovem de maneira entediada. – Estou desistindo do trabalho. Não vou mais caçar Kazuo Kiriyama.**_

– _**C-como assim, Yumi-sama? – ele perguntou, um tanto quanto estupefato. – Como assim **_**desistiu**_**? Vo-você não desiste… nunca desiste dos trabalhos… quer dizer, ele não pode ser melhor que você.**_

– _**Pra tudo tem uma primeira vez, meu caro. – ela disse, com um sorriso satisfeito. – E ele não é melhor que eu…**_

– _**M-mas… você não pode desistir assim! – ele disse, ainda mais assustado com a decisão da sua chefe. – Quer dizer… você aceitou o trabalho, Yumi-sama é a melhor… eles não vão gostar disso!**_

– _**Eu estou pouco me lixando para o que eles gostam ou não. – Yumi disse e o sorriso tinha desaparecido de sua face. – Eu faço o trabalho, eu decido quando começar e quando parar. E decidi que não vou terminar este, será que eu fui clara o suficiente?**_

– _**Mas é muito dinheiro! – ele insistiu, desesperado que o que ela falasse fosse mesmo verdade. Yumi levantou-se e seguiu até a mesa mais uma vez, ignorando-o. Ele seguiu-a. – Ele é o mais valioso!**_

– _**Se quer tanto o dinheiro, vá atrás dele. – ela disse, sem precisar se virar, começando a mexer no seu violino, arrumando-o.**_

– _**Yumi-sama não **_**pode**_** fazer isso! Você disse que o caçaria, que o mataria! Precisa completar o trabalho! Eles vão pagar mui… – ele não teve chance de terminar de falar, quando ela subitamente virou-se para ele, apontando a lâmina de seu arco bem na direção do pescoço dele.**_

– _**Ouça bem, porque é a única vez que vou falar, seu filhozinho de uma mãe. – ela disse, com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto e aproximando-se cada vez mais, de modo que a lâmina de seu arco ficasse encostada à pele dele. – Eu sou a matadora aqui… eu decido o que faço ou deixo de fazer… ninguém dita as regras pra mim, ninguém manda em mim, fui bem clara? Então não venha me dizer que eu não **_**posso**_** fazer isso, ou que preciso **_**completar**_** aquilo… se eu disse que não, é não e ponto. Entendidos?**_

_**Ele engoliu em seco. Suava frio com a proximidade dela e da lâmina. Realmente a coisa mais errada do mundo era tentar desafiar Yumi. Não conseguiu pronunciar palavra nenhuma em resposta. Assustou-se quando ela sorriu daquele mesmo jeito falso de sempre… era o mesmo sorriso que ela dava para suas vítimas, mas ficou mais aliviado quando ela baixou a lâmina.**_

– _**Que bom que entendeu. – disse sorridente. – Agora… desapareça da minha frente e diga a eles que não matarei mais ninguém. Podem arrumar carne nova.**_

– _**C-como quiser, Yumi-sama. – ele disse, virando-se para sair logo do lugar.**_

_**Ele fechou a porta desta vez com força. Ela voltou para a sua poltrona e ergueu os olhos para o teto mais uma vez… não tinha mais razão para caçá-lo, por que tentar matá-lo quando poderia ficar com ele o tempo que quisesse? Quando poderia tê-lo apenas para si? Ah, sim… dali em diante, nada de desafios entre os dois, pelo menos não como matadores.**_

_**O que a perturbava agora era… o que será que fariam depois de descobrir que até ela desistira de caçá-lo? Que no final, nenhum dos seus dois alvos favoritos e mais perigosos tinha sido eliminado? Bom, seria interessante descobrir sua nova reação. E seria ainda mais interessante… se os dois se tornassem alvos.**_

– _**Não duvido nada que isso possa acontecer.**_

Bom, era por aquilo que estavam ali, não? A teoria dela tinha se tornado verdade… e agora, não que eles não fossem bons o suficiente para perseguir a todos e matar, mas melhor que aquilo, era o que eles tinham feito… e os dois estavam vivos e inteiros agora.

Finalmente sentiu o carro estacionar no lugar desejado. Saiu do automóvel depois de pagar e agradecer ao motorista. Pegou seu violino e sua bolsa, desceu até a calçada, olhando em volta. Bom, não via nenhum rosto conhecido naquele movimento todo, mas sabia que era o lugar certo. Pegou o celular e olhou a hora no _display_ deste. Estava bem na hora. Ergueu os olhos para procurar uma vez mais e pareceu perceber um detalhe que não estava ali um minuto atrás. Bem do outro lado da rua, havia um homem, estava de costas para ela, trajava um sobretudo preto apenas sobre os ombros, o cabelo era castanho e um pouco grande, estava observando alguma coisa de maneira curiosa, não virando para olhá-la.

Sorriu largamente… conseguia conhecer aquele estilo de longe, muito longe. Mas antes de dar algum passo para atravessar a rua, notou que ele virara o rosto levemente para observá-la às suas costas. Era quase como uma percepção mútua. Como sempre, com a mesma expressão indiferente. Ninguém melhor que ela conhecia aquela expressão.

Desviou os olhos por um instante para olhar para os lados. Atravessou a rua, ainda com os olhos fixos na imagem dele.

– Oi! – cumprimentou-o assim que conseguiu alcançá-lo, mas mal chegara perto do homem e ele já voltara a andar, com ela ao seu lado. Sabendo que não receberia uma resposta breve, falou antes que ele pudesse ao menos pensar em responder. – Eu não estou atrasada, estou? – olhou rapidamente no relógio de pulso para constatar a hora.

– Não. – ele respondeu, vago como sempre, mas lançou um olhar para ela novamente.

– Oi? – sorriu enquanto o encarava e continuava a andar lado a lado com ele. – E então, o que temos marcado para hoje? – envolveu o braço dele com o seu, aproximando-se ainda mais do homem.

Ele lançou mais um olhar de soslaio para ela… mas dessa vez, sorriu de lado, de uma maneira quase que imperceptível, enquanto voltava a olhar para frente. Obviamente que ela estranhou a atitude dele, afinal, não era o tipo de pessoa que sorria por nada.

– Ei! Do que você está rindo aí, hein? – ela perguntou, com falsa indignação, erguendo os olhos para encará-lo no rosto. – O que é que tem de tão engraçado na pergunta que conseguiu fazê-lo rir? O que vamos fazer hoje?

– Você vai descobrir… – ele respondeu simplesmente, continuando a olhar para frente.

– Hmmm… o que será que você tem em mente? – perguntou, fingindo surpresa.

– Entre… – ele indicou a porta da limusine que acabara de abrir sem que ela ao menos percebesse que tinham chegado até o automóvel.

– Uau… de onde saiu…? – ela não fez questão de terminar a pergunta, sob o olhar intimidador de seu companheiro. Certo que ele não funcionava com ela… mas gostava de fingir que sim… só pra se divertir.

Entrou no carro, colocando a caixa do violino no banco da frente, só virou os olhos de volta para ele quando ouviu o som da porta sendo batida levemente. Mas claro que antes de conseguir abrir a boca para tagarelar mais alguma coisa, ele lhe calou da maneira mais conveniente que ela pôde imaginar. Sem que percebesse, ele tinha apertado o botão perto da porta para que a divisória com o motorista subisse… e só quando se separou dele para tomar ar, foi que se deu conta de que o carro já estava em movimento.

– Então… quem vamos matar hoje? – ela perguntou, sorrindo e encarando-o de perto.

– Vai saber logo, logo… – ele respondeu, tirando o sobretudo de cima dos ombros e jogando-o sobre o outro banco da limusine.

– Isso vai ser prático, rápido e eficiente? Quero acabar logo com a parte chata do trabalho.

– _Tão rápido que nem vai perceber…_ – ele respondeu num sussurro, como se estivesse confidenciando algum segredo.

Ela sorriu largamente com a resposta dele, próxima o suficiente para fazê-lo calar como ele fizera com ela momentos atrás.

– Ótimo. – respondeu simplesmente, virando-se e encostando-se no ombro dele de maneira folgada. – Então… por que não arruma um motorista que acelere?

Ele não respondeu… apenas sorriu de lado e continuou a olhar para frente, sem se incomodar com a jovem que se encostara a ele.

Afinal, ao contrário do que ela imaginava… a noite não ia ser tão tranqüila assim… mas o que importava? Todos precisavam dos seus momentos de lazer de vez em quando… para eles, o lazer era um pouco mais diferente e prazeroso. Como sempre… só mais uma vez… aquele mesmo ciclo vicioso que nunca tinha fim…

Não importava. Depois de tudo, ainda estavam juntos, afinal.

**Fim**

**Domo minna!**

**Uia eu aqui, postando um fic novo… dessa vez de Battle Royale, para a minha imouto querida porque ela é muito foda e merece todas as fics que eu conseguir escrever… e ela é só minha, ninguém rouba! o.ó9**

**Aliás, a Yumi é a personagem dela (minha imouto, Arale), ta? Ela não faz parte do mangá. XD E só ressaltando… o Kiriyama É DELA… espero que isso tenha ficado MUITO claro… ò.Ó**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado da fic… foi bem rápida e devia ter sido presente de aniversário pro dia 16 de abril XD mas como eu fui lerda e não consegui pensar no final, ficou atrasada. XD**

**E agradecimentos especiais à Pyoko que revisou pra mim! Muito obrigada, Pyoko-chan! - lambe - XDD**

**Um dia, provavelmente, tentarei transformar ela em seriada… - espero que a imouto não veja isso. e.e**

**Então, se acham que ficou digno de um review… ficarei feliz em recebê-lo!**

**Ja!**


End file.
